This and That
by Sweet Roses
Summary: the story progresses the rocky relationship of Rebecca and Kyle throughout high school and the hardships they receive from their family and friends.
1. The Prelude

For Call Me Blue Streak… who still believes in the true nature of non-slash of South Park. Sorry this took so long- I have a very busy schedule… BUT here it is nonetheless…

This and That

Chapter One

The Prelude 

I've told no one. I've even denied myself the truth. Love…what is love? I find myself asking. What is love indeed? Honestly, does Percy Bysshe Shelley really answer that question? Just words scrambled metaphorically on the page and he _expects_ me to understand what love is!

Rebecca. Her name is Rebecca. A soft b and a sharp c. Simple and sweet and on occasion is sent the wrong message of what 'love' can be. Who can really blame her though? A shut in, a bookworm, knowing nothing of what love can mean and when finally knowing- getting all the wrong answers.

When you love someone- its really hard to think about anything else. You think about when you'll see them next, when they'll call you, if you should call them. You can often find yourself thinking- is this love? Or is this lust? Or infatuation? You can find yourself answering all your questions with negative connotations and still feel in love when you see them smile. You can forgive the stupid things they've done- even if you're still mad. You always have time for them- even if they get too busy for you. Putting up with their friends- that's entering wild territories. Whether you like it or not- their best friend becomes your friend, and their partner becomes a part of your life.

Though- Rebecca- she was different. She grew up to be poise, smart and capable of breaking any rule just to prove she could get away with it. And she did- it was amazing that she did. I had to say, though… sometimes it would turn me right on.

Love- is like a dance.

'Either I lead, or you lead' she says with poise. A man leading love is simply problematic. A man cannot lead love. It is not manly to lead love. A woman leads love in all its glory and the man just pretends he knows what she wants. There are the odd ones who do lead love but it is as rare as having a female lead in the waltz. Again, it's simply problematic and impractical.

Rebecca and I go way back. Grade school "way back" in fact. Stan told me she was the mistake of my life and Wendy was the mistake of his life. Surprise, surprise they were dating as soon as eight grade was out. They were doomed to be prom King and Queen ever since they met. Rebecca and I, well it was love at first sight- and if that doesn't mean something than love isn't what it used to be.

One day it changed… like I said before- I even denied myself the truth. Like my eight grade teachers said- high school changes everything. Unlike elementary schools- there is only one high school. Only one for all those hot girls we never met to come and be in our presence. As I was hoping- one of those hot girls happened to be Rebecca in all her beauty. Honorably reclaimed her innocence over the several years to become a sweet blonde thing in jeans and a lengthy sweatshirt. My heart was pounding as she sauntered down the hallway as if she stepped out of teen romantic comedy movie.

Even though she was preppy and back to her own sweet self I realized that maybe she's grown to know what love is: even though I do not know the answer myself. I was just a 14-year-old boy looking for an outlet for all my sexual frustration and Rebecca was it. Stan didn't like that I was obsessing over her but he didn't hear me often complain about his obsessive tendencies over Wendy. I knew that they would end up dating… Stan was charismatic and if it weren't Wendy it would be someone else. But Wendy was his Juliet and Rebecca was my Wendy. Stan didn't understand, saying Rebecca was different than Wendy. He begged me to give her up- so I gave up. I gave up on her and I gave up on love.

Short- yes…. But the chapters will be progressively longer as the time rolls on. Well, there you go folks. The beginning to a brand new story by yours truly. Please Review and I'll post the next chapters as soon as my busy schedules subside… haha! Heart u all!

Sweet Roses


	2. Grade 9: Strange

This and That

Chapter 2

Grade 9: Strange

The school was big, the kids were loud and the lockers were small. The first day of high school was untraditional and strange. People shoving and pushing: hugging the people they knew and saying hi to the people they thought would be cool. In my nature I'm a people watcher. I saw all of this. I saw the nerdy kids organizing their lockers, the jocks screaming and slamming their lockers closed, the preppy but cool girls creating the pretty lockers full of _Seventeen_ magazine clipping of hot guys they could never have and of course the really hot girls with the mirror inside their lockers already in use.

As for the rest of us that don't fit in a group we stuck to ourselves. There was me, Kyle standing beside my best friends Stan and Kenny and that other kid Cartman. I always tried to find a reason why I hung around him but could never find one. Sometimes I had misconceptions of people but since day one, only slander has left the mouth of the fat ass.

The amount of pretty girls here was incredible. Even some of the geeks were hot. I spent the morning in a haze following the short frills of the mini skirts down the perfectly tanned legs to the high heels. They were screaming and running around all happy that they are no longer eight grades but also displeased about the fact that they are "miner-niners".

So that's how the whole high school thing is like. The bell finally rings and the four of us separate to our designated homeroom. Lucky for Stan and I we are in the same one. It was a fluke really- but it was great nonetheless.

As usual, we lost our chance to have lockers beside each other because we were too busy downstairs. We managed to find lockers with only one person between us. We attempted to open the locker but it was secure with a branded and trademarked lock from the school.

'Just cut it open man' Stan said.

'With what?' I asked enthused. 'The pair of scissors I need for art or the hole punch I brought for English?' I shoved my bag into the locker to the right and left it there, shutting it with force.

'Excuse me, that's my locker'

'Well, it's mine now.' I turned around. A tall brunette girl looked at me with dissatisfaction but I couldn't help but look beyond her. There she was, her dirty blonde hair wavy and bobbing up and down as she walked towards the brunette and me.

'Kyle?' she sounded excited and nervous at the same time.

'Rebecca… I…I…I… Thought that you would uh- be- not here-

I mean here as in somewhere else… oh geez, well hi' my voice cracked and I panicked. I looked over her body from head to toe, not really noticing that she was giggling as I did so. A long gray sweater over washed jeans, something original but at the same time, something magazines could list under "135 latest fall fashions for back to school".

Wearing a hint of make up that didn't disguise her beauty but accentuated it. Wisps of curled bangs hanging over mascara eyes. I hadn't seen her for a long time, but her wide set hips and flat stomach was something to be taken in; still shorter than me but so much prettier than I ever imagined.

'I think I'm in love.' I told Stan at lunch. Stan laughed at my quick assumptions.

'You like to think a lot of things.' Stan said.

'No, really! I really do think I'm in love with her. I knew I always was- she's just so beautiful and amazing. Did you see her smile?' I leaned on my hand and lazily looked around trying to find the beauty named Rebecca.

'Its hardly love- it's infatuation.' Stan said taking a bite of the ill-nutritious lunch he bought from the school cafeteria.

'I think it is… I haven't felt this way ever before. I want to hold her hand, I want to just hold her and never let her go.' I said helplessly, leaving myself open for a punch from my friends.

'That-' Cartman started on cue, 'is why Kyle is a Jew.'

'Why the fuck is that Cartman?' Stan said angrily, however I couldn't care a less as to what the answer was. Mostly because I knew what the answer was and frankly I was too overwhelmed by remember Rebecca's beauty.

'Because he's a pussy' Cartman sat down with his lunch. Over the elementary years he managed to lose some weight. He's still a fat asshole, but not as fat as he should be.

I drowned them out. The people around me, the people with me, the people I call friends all having myopic conversations. I was too busy staring at her. She noticed every time I glanced at her. I couldn't help but continue to look. I felt that her beauty should not be something to be ashamed of looking at so I continued to stare. Her lips curved into a smile bearing teeth as beautiful as she is. Flustered she looked away and continued to talk with her friends.

She waved her hands as she did so and swung her head back when something was funny. She was eating the classic bologna and cheese sandwich with a juice box and fruit cup on the side. She was not embarrassed of it nor should she. She was the prettiest girl in school; she was allowed to have a wholesome meal of preservatives.

'I need to talk to her' I told my table, getting up but the lunch bell rang. 'Damn' I thought. I knew she'd be going to her locker so I ran there first shoving aside anyone smaller than me and squeezing through those who weren't.

'Rebecca!' I shouted loudly making every body in the hall – teachers and students alike- to stare at the red headed 9th grade bounding aimlessly down the hall towards a girl. It was the worst karma I have ever had. I had been so stupid for not looking out for it. A foot is all it took. I could have made it but I wasn't watching. I tripped over a foot and was sent crashing to the floor in a mess of shrouded love and romantic words. 'Rebecca…' I muttered as she gave me a sympathetic look and headed off to her classroom.

It was very clear now. The laughter. The shrill laughter of the first miner-niner to fall this year- at least it wasn't the stairs, I thought bitterly. I gathered myself and grabbed my books and headed off to math. As it was I had no morning classes with her. English and Art were a definite no, however science and math could be the ones. I entered the classroom and frantically looked over every row every seat every body to find her, but she wasn't there. Kenny was, however, and he couldn't sit less still in the seat. Jumping up and down like a cheerleader on speed.

I tossed my books beside Kenny at the back of class and got caught up in a conversation with him about the kids in the class and whom we thought was hot. Of course Kenny pretty much thought everyone was hot- but I only nodded. There was only one hot girl in this school and her name was Rebecca.

I thought about love a lot in math. I don't know why, but it was my love class, day after day. I would have expected Science to be seeing as how she was in it and I only sat three seats away but no, math was love. Math love. I found it funny; I'm such a geek. I thought about kissing her all the time and thought about how our first date would be. It would always end up with me swooning her and us kissing passionately.

It wasn't until the second week of school that I started to notice this punk following her around. Some tall guy with chestnut hair and blue eyes named Adrian. Stupid jerk. He was in my math class too, and my Science and sat right beside her. He was annoying. In math my visions of true love were tainted by this asshole and soon I was rescuing her from his evil castle.

'Who's that Adrian guy?' I asked Stan who had a class with him. He shrugged.

'Some guy' he told me. I nodded. Of course he was some guy but that wasn't good enough. This "SOME GUY" was stalking my soul mate, my love, my Rebecca.

One morning I skipped my class and waited for her at her locker. It was right beside mine still, and I could always smell her warm perfume.

'Hi Kyle.' She spoke and I simply melted.

'Rebecca, hi' I said nonchalantly. She gave me weary eyes and I stood. 'So,' I started. 'High school is pretty different huh.'

'Mmhum' she replied and I bit my lip… she's actually talking to me. I felt like pushing her against the locker and kissing her but I refrained myself and instead I said, 'you know that dance on Friday?'

'Yes' she sounded excited…she was excited. My stomach did flips and I leaned on the lockers rubbing my hands together. 'Well, you wanna go with me?'

'Um… ok' she…just…said…ok. I blinked twice, three times. She touched my arm and laughing slightly said, 'I'll see you in science.'

I couldn't believe it. I was going to the dance with her on Friday… me! She said yes…. Yes… I can remember her saying it… 'Ok' so sweetly with a hit of LOVE. I sat on the floor in front of my locker and thought about us slow dancing to stupid songs like "_Every Breath You Take_" man, it was going to be awesome.

Or so I thought. Friday afternoon rolls around and I'm called down to the office. I have never been in trouble, but being in trouble for the name of love is a wondrous thing. I sat awaiting my detention sentence for cutting class yesterday but it wasn't the only thing that came from my vice principal.

'So, Mr. Broflovski' she said in an almost cruel way. 'Where were you yesterday third period?' I couldn't tell a lie. I looked at her in the face and told her, 'waiting for a girl outside my locker.' I could tell she was holding back a laugh. It seemed to be the most unique and stupid answer she had ever heard.

'Well, that means you skipped your class doesn't it.' I nodded. 'We have an understanding? Good. You will serve detention at lunch today and as punishment-' as punishment I thought…I was sure that detention was punishment enough. 'You will not be allowed to go to the dance tonight.'

'BITCH' I screamed in my head. 'No' I told her pathetically. 'I need to go- I promised this girl I'd take her…please I'll serve 3 detentions…4!' it was futile, she shook her head and I listened to the whole thinking of that sooner speech and left the small room. I felt like the tears were going to run down my face but I held them in. Rebecca wasn't in English class… I couldn't tell her. She's going to hate me. Rebecca is going to be so mad at me.

'Stan. You have to help me please. Can you go to the dance tonight with Wendy and tell Rebecca that I'm really sorry I couldn't be there. Tell her I got suspended.' Stan looked at me shocked.

'Why Wendy?' he belted out. I knew the two of them were secretly dating, actually everyone knew they were secretly dating- so it wasn't really secret anymore.

'Please' I begged sickly, choking back anger and frustration. Stan looked down at his feet and then raised his eyes to meet mine.

'Ok' he replied simply.

* * *

Well chapter 2… and chapter 3 on its way… :) please review thanks!

YT,

SWEET ROSES


	3. Grade 9: Rugged

**First person really isn't my line of work, but you know, some stories just have to be written in first person, and this is one of them. :) I know this is a kinda weird fic, and I'm kinda going with the flow on this one…so review anyway.**

This and That

Chapter 3

Grade 9: Rugged

Cause I'm crazy

Like the rest of us

And I'm crazier

When I'm next to her

Fucked, broken and disappointed are three words to describe my situation. Friday's dance was a bust, but Stan said he told Rebecca what happened. All I have to do now is wait. I sat in front of my locker waiting for her to come waltzing through the doors and finally she does. I stand but realize she's not alone. She's not with her two friends, (the brunette and the blonde) but with a talk boy with blue eyes. Adrian.

'Ok' I tell myself as I steady my heartbeat. 'Calm down- their just friends…they're just…holding hands and they're just...KISSING!' I felt the rage inside me build. A small peck on his cheek, she's kissing him I accused her in my head.

He gave me a smile as he passed me. The asshole. The fucking jerk! I felt like bashing his skull in.

'Rebecca' I solemnly let the name roll off my tongue sadly.

'Yes?' she said grabbing her books.

'I'm sorry about Friday, I didn't know I was going to get suspended.' I leaned against my locker looking at her, my eyes full of pity and hands stuffed in my pocket. My voice was low and I waited for her to answer.

'That's fine- Adrian took me.' She told me quite bitterly. My heart sank.

'So, what are you doing later?' I asked trying to redeem myself.

'I'm with Adrian, Kyle. That's what I'm doing.' She tossed her hair around her head and left for homeroom, clutching her books in her firm grip. The grip I wished she'd hold me in.

'Rebecca, no.' I ran down the hall after her and sat beside her in the classroom. I leaned as far as I could on the chair and rested on my knees.

'I really wanted to be there with you. I wanted nothing more you have to believe me.' I choked out. Not sure how to tell her that I loved her. I closed the gap between us really close now, almost touching, and I whispered to her- 'I would do nothing to ever hurt you, I would never do that on purpose'

Se looked at me. Looked me over to see if I was lying and I hoped that she could find no trace because there was no trace to be found. I placed a hand on her leg and she moved it away from my hand. I pulled myself away from her and leaned against the chair.

'You know Kyle. Something always bad happens when I'm with you.' Her voice was calm. What? What?

'What do you mean?' I asked with fake relaxation in my voice.

'Well,' she started. She rubbed her hands together and looked at the floor.

'You always seem to bring out the worst in me… its not that I don't, well…' just then the announcements rang over the P.A. system.

STOP! STOP… what were you going to say! Please finish… well what???? God damn you announcements! I shouted in my head as she half smiled and turned away before she could finish. Why does this always happen to me? I cried desperately in my head.

The announcements went on and on about clubs and sports and this and that, but nothing as interesting as what could come after her hanging sentence, the well… the wondrous well in all its splendor…god if only she'd finish it…if only I could part her sweet words from her mouth and make her speak the words I long to hear.

'Bye Kyle…' she says. That's the opposite of what I long to hear. I thought as I sank in my chair. My homeroom was also home to my first class- how exciting. The clock took forever to get to that magical time, the time when I could leave this classroom and try to talk to her and she's not there. Not by herself at any rate.

There he was again. Holding her hand, caressing her hair…man, I want to punch his stupid little face in. He knows it too. I held my breath as she gave me a tight knowing smile and walked away, gripping his hand behind her back. I was about to walk after them when I felt a tug at my shirt. I was thrown up against the locker and Rebecca's brother, Mark, looked me in the face.

'If I ever see you looking at my sister again, I'll make sure you wont see for a week' he threatened... it was kinda stupid so I just had to add, 'won't it be hard seeing as how her locker is beside mine?' The rest is kinda fuzzy. The last thing I remember is feeling a numb and yet aching pain between my eyes.

Nurses' office. 2:31 PM. Missed third period. Shit. There is a ton of blood on my shirt... at least I can see. After being out for an hour or so I awoke to the pounding in my face. Seems like a broken nose, but if I'm lucky it isn't.

'How did your nose get broken?' the nurse asked me as I sat up in bed. Guess I'm not so fucking lucky. I looked in the mirror. Two black eyes. Really got me good didn't ya? I scowled at the face in the mirror and stepped out of the room while being hounded after by the school nurse.

I decided that the pounding headache and puffy black eyes would get some attention in the halls, but mostly in Science. I wanted Rebecca to see this. I smiled inwardly; she didn't have to know it was Mark that did this. I can tell her I was defending her. I shrugged at the idea and opened the door to the classroom.

'You're interrupting... Kyle? Is everything all right?' the teacher asked with skepticism. I nodded looking in Rebecca's direction, who seemed in shock. 'Can you take your seat?' she asked quickly and carried on with the lesson as I did so. 'And I don't want to hear another word on it' she told the buzzing class. The thing about Mrs. Daniels is that she is completely deaf when it comes to anything but tests. So, naturally people were asking how I got it, while others already knew. Rebecca was talking to the girl closest to her, the tall chestnut haired girl, who seemed like she was glad about it.

I gave her a scowl thinking that these black eyes and intense nosebleed headache was her doing. It could have been I guess, but I wasn't sure. It wasn't the first time the jackass beat me up. I could have taken him, I suppose, but I had decided I wanted Rebecca, beautiful Rebecca- to see what an ass he really is.

'Kyle' she approached after the school bell rang. 'This has nothing to do with Mark does it?' she questioned with a very quite and hurt voice.

'Your brother?' I asked comically and started rummaging through my locker looking for something but I didn't know what it was yet.

'Yes. He asked about you last night and I wasn't sure why.' I stopped dead in my rummaging state and looked up at her. 'He asked about me' I almost hissed and she nodded calmly.

'What was he asking about' I inquired and she shrugged. I gave her the "you know what" look and he moved her feet.

'He asked if you stood my up at the dance and well, I don't know- I think he took it the wrong way.' She hugged her books in a manner that made me want to hold her and comfort her. I knew that she didn't want this to happen, nor did she really know that this was going to happen to me. I smiled a little inside and then frowned. Stood her up. The words came into my head... that was the last thing that I wanted to do- especially to Rebecca. Maybe Cartman and possibly Kenny but not Cartman.

'So' she started, changing the subject- thank god. 'Stan and Wendy huh.' she stated. She talking about dating about two people that are- 'Stan and Wendy?' I shouted.

'Yes' she smiled sweetly.

'He hates her...sorta'

'I don't know,' she laughed. 'They looked pretty cozy at the dance.' she once brought her gaze to the floor at the word.

'You know, I am sorry that I couldn't make it to the dance, and it really wasn't my fault that I didn't go. The worst part is- I wasn't allowed to go because I skipped my class waiting for you to ask you.' I laughed and she looked slightly confused. I just shrugged.

'I've gotta catch my bus' she told me and I nodded. 'Me too.'

'Hey uh, you wanna, uh... Rebecca?'

She looked at me quizzically and laughed brightly. I smiled at her. 'Do you want to go to the movie Friday I promise I'll show... in fact, do you just want to- start- going places together, often- and do things- together you know- like friends do, but not like Stan and me... like a you and me thing...' I gave myself a mental kick in the ass and wondered why I couldn't just ask her out. I really had to beat around the bush on this one but I think she got the message.

'I'd like that' she smiled and walked towards the bus-loading zone. 'Cool' I yelled after her and realized I needed to go out the same doors or I'd be hitchhiking home tonight and it was pretty damn cold out tonight.

….

Well there is chapter three…chapter 4 soon to follow…. like very soon… please review… if you read… PLEASE review…they are ever so encouraging…

Sweet Roses


	4. Grade 9: Dear Life

Yea… sorry it took so bloody long hahah! Well at least I updated… NEW YEARS YA!

This and That

Chapter 4

Grade 9: Dear Life

v-v-v-v-v-v

So, I did what I knew best. I took to what I believed in. Whether it was reflecting on what I've learned or making some sort of statement I had to get it done. Right now, the thing that I believe in was Rebecca. Simply Rebecca. I waited for a long time before she actually decided that, yes, she would come with me. She would go to the movies with me. Took her long enough.

I understood though. She had to break it off with fancy pants and I think that I've been almost intimidating her. I didn't mean to- it just happened. I couldn't complain she WAS going out with me now. We were officially dating… I loved hearing myself say that. Officially dating. Took until mid November, but we're dating now. It was a sweet seduction.

The movie we were going to see was lame. Some chick flick, but while scanning the library's magazines it said that girls dig guys who like chick flicks, and if Rebecca likes girly movies…than I suppose I like girly movies.

Rebecca was waiting for me when I arrived at her house. I was glad that it was in walking distance form the theater because its always embarrassing to have parents drive you somewhere on your date. I actually cringed at the thought of it. I knocked casually at her door. Wearing an orange coat over a black hoodie and my signature green hat, I waited for someone to answer.

It seems the someone I wanted to answer the door wasn't that someone at all. If fact I would have rather the someone who answered the door to be any other someone in the household. It was, of course her brother. He looked very displeased to see me. Actually "smug" would fit the description better, quite smug.

'I'm warning you Kyle. Just because she's older now, doesn't mean she knows that she's doing. One mistake and I'm going to make sure that you're going to be awake to feel it.'

'Feel what?' I kidded, pushing his buttons. He grabbed my collar and pushed me further down the steps, coming out the door himself.

'Don't play dumb with me. I've been watching you, pretty much stalking my sister. She had a good thing with Adrian, but you ruined that too, just like you ruined her life six years ago.'

'Okay, okay dude, calm down.' I brushed off his hands and moved to the side from him. 'Just chill, okay? If I wanted to hurt her, I would have done it already. I really do like Rebecca and whether you like it or not she likes me enough to give me a chance, so why don't you?' he continued to scowl.

The door opened and Rebecca walked out. Her hair done up with a flower tucked away in a sweet bun. I froze, feeling Mark's hatred coming out through his pores. I nodded towards her and smiled as sweet as her hair do. Her brother watched as we left. I placed my arm around Rebecca, giving him the finger as I did so.

I have to admit though; it was awkward at first; really awkward. Her rubbing her hands together as if they had access moisturizer and me with my two black eyes trying to make simple conversation.

'So… a movie' I squeaked out. She smiled at me awkwardly and walked down the steps and casually took my hand. I blushed and I knew that her brother was shooting daggers in my back. I lightly held her hand back, surprised that she made the first move.

v-v-v-v-v-v

The movie was interesting to say the least. I thought about it several times whether or not I should "yawn" and do the "move" but once again, her hand found mine, and that's the way we sat through the entire movie.

'Well, I- uh- had a good time' she started, still grazing the pavement with her eyes, but casually holding on to my hand as I walked her home. Her free hand was crumpling and releasing her jacket as if it were a stress reliever. I didn't think anything of it- she has always been a little jittery.

'So, Rebecca? Remember playing doctor when we were young?' I asked her playfully.

'Uh- yes Kyle- I do' she answered me so matter of fact that I had to take a minute to regain my thought.

'We should play it again huh?' I looked at her in shock and my hand fell from hers. If her brother even got wind of that comment he would latterly kick my ass so hard that I wouldn't be able to sit for over a week.

She laughed. I think it really was the first time I heard her _really_ laugh. I liked it. She tossed her body from side to side and gave me a hug.

'Joking,' was all she said to me.

It was by no surprise that _he_ would waiting for her outside. I knew he would be- so I made sure that I wasn't holding her hand a block from the house. She said not to worry about it, but I reminded her about the black eyes I was hosting.

'Besides,' I told her, 'I wouldn't want him getting mad at you or anything right?' I gently let my hand slide out of hers and it suddenly felt icy cold. The only thing that I could think of was wrapping my hand around hers once more.

The brief moment where it seemed like another person was overpowering her body was over. She returned back to the normal, frantic and quiet Rebecca. I knew once we rounded the corner that he brother would be in view… it was now or never I told myself.

'Rebecca' I said as I grabbed her shoulder and gently pressed my lips against hers. To my amazement she pulled away and carried an angry look on her face.

'Wha-?' I started, but she started to walk away from me.

'Don't bother' she said and rounded the corner and started walking at a fast pace, giving me the clue to not follow her.

I had a hard time understanding what I had done. She was the one holding my hand all night and she was the one who wanted play doctor not moments ago. I couldn't understand what I had done by taking advantage of the perfect moment by kissing her.

My head spun with a million questions… why…why…why? I wasn't dirty about it- was I?

v-v-v-v-v

School began to get hard in the months that followed and before I knew it exams were here. Rebecca had taken a liking to ignoring me in the halls and at the locker. She had also made it a habit to have her brother around all the time so that I wasn't able to even speak to her while she was off guard.

'I've tried emailing her, and calling her but she never responds…' I told Stan, who was with Wendy at the time.

'You're becoming to desperate…' Wendy told me. I gave her a seemingly dirty look. Normally I wouldn't have- but it was nearing the end of the year, and all I wanted was to go the entire summer break with Rebecca mad at me.

'I think Wendy is right. If you're emailing her and calling her when she doesn't want to talk to you- then she obviously wont respond. If you keep it up she will get really annoyed and never talk to you again.' Those made me spring up form my position on the pavement.

'But I'm not desperate- I've only emailed her a few times! Besides, even if I were desperate her brother would turn me into chalk dust- or at least get someone to do that! He's over protective and crazy! Don't you remember the last time I talked to him! My nose got broken 3 hours later!' My arms lay on my knees and my head was looking at the cement mindlessly counting the many different rocks embedded in it.

'I'm sorry guys- but I'm not desperate. Now, if you want to talk about desperate look at Cartman- he's desperate enough to kill someone for a place in the lunch line… its just, Stan you don't understand how I feel about her… and with Wendy around I can't really talk to you…'

'Hey!' was her reply but I ignored it as much as I could. It was the truth I wasn't able to talk to Stan like I used to with her around listening in and giving me advice to the problems I don't have and mocking the problems I do.

With the summer quickly approaching and Rebecca not telling me her problems from months ago, I felt myself falling into a slight depression that would only escalate over the summer break.

v-v-v-v-v

haha really short- but at least its something- ok so 9th grade is over and onto the summer b4 grade 10 for these little guys! Next chapter: Trip

Sweet Roses


	5. Grade 9 summer: Trip

Well here we go another chapter… once again I'm sorry that it took so long. I'm not sure why… I have all the time in the world, but never enough time to get anything done.

Chapter Five

Grade 9 summer: Trip

The summer just wasn't the same. Kenny was always working, Stan was always with Wendy and Cartman was just an asshole and I didn't want to hang with him. I spent most of my summer laying on my bed with the phone in one hand and a pen in the other. Every time I had a feeling I would write it down, crumple up the piece of paper and throw it in a trashcan on the other side of the room.

My mother would always ask me what was wrong and Ike was on my case about global warming and killing trees. Right now he was in my room picking up some of the paper that I missed and opening them.

'So mad? That's it… you are an idiot…honestly Kyle! There are going to be no more trees anywhere, sure Canada has a lot but they cant keep Emo kids like happy for very long now can they?' He started to smooth the wrinkles out of the papers and placed them in a pile at the end of my bed. He took the pad I had beside me with slight difficulty and told me, 'Use these first.'

'Get out of my room Ike.' Was my response and with a dramatic sigh he left.

The summer never felt so long only two weeks went by and I knew what the third week of summer had in store. A carnival I just know that Wendy is going to go with Stan and I know that Stan will want to be alone this year for sure. I always reminded myself that it was a stupid place and that mom would never let me go anyway… but this year she always talked about how grown up I was.

My plate of potatoes, broccoli and fish were staring back at me… figuratively.

'You're so grown up, my little Kyle. I have a surprise for you. Your father and I have decided to allow you to go on your own to the carnival… and with this for being such a good boy all summer and doing your chores…'

My mother handed me thirty dollars in cash… yes chores… I've been doing them all summer because I had nothing else to do.

'Thanks mom, but I don't think I'll go… can I be excused?' I took the money and left the table.

Back here in my room filled with crumpled paper and the useless words that are written on them.

HOPELESS ROMANTIC

Why did Ike have to unfold that one last and place it on my bed so that it stares at me? I kick the pile off my bed and they flutter to the floor. In an attempt to make myself comfortable, I place my phone on the floor and straighten out my sheets. It was then that the phone rang. I jumped away from my bed and my heart started pounding. I was frozen unable to answer the phone, but it was the one thing I had been waiting for.

'Pick up the phone Kyle…' my dad said from downstairs. Anxiously I reached for it, practicing hello's before I picked it up.

'Hello' I decided on the casual tone.

'Hey dude.' Stan said, my heart deflated.

'What's up?' I asked, feeling null again.

'You coming to the carnival with Wendy and I on Saturday?' he asked me…how DARE he ask me. Oh yes Stan of course I would love to go and be your third wheel… so that I can sit along on all the rides with that really creepy person who is also alone. While you two sit and enjoy yourself.

'I would like to go,' Stan I really would 'but I…' have to lie to you and say that I 'have to do something…' like stick a dart through a photo of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I felt slightly angry on the inside.

'Oh well, if you change your mind… give me a call man. I hope you can make it' Stan said and hung up the phone. I hung up as well and not two seconds after it rang again.

'Ya??' I answered.

'Is uh…Kyle there? I must have the wrong number sorry…'

'Hello? Rebecca? It's me Kyle… wha' what's going on?' My heart was pounding so hard I thought that it was going to shut down.

'I have had a lot of time to think Kyle, a lot and I was wondering… do you want to go to the carnival with me?'

'Yes' I answered straight away. 'I do, I would love to, for sure, defiantly…'

'Ok Kyle' she giggled slightly. 'That's… good I guess. So, I'll see you there then or do you want to meet before we go? I-I th-think that we should m-m-meet at your house before we go there because that way we wont have a hard tim-time alright?'

'Yea' I replied lightly. 'For sure… I'll see you then' I smiled on the inside and on the outside like a total idiot. She wants to go to the carnival with me. She hung up the phone long before I did and once I did I sat on my bed and allowed my ramped heart to slow itself down.

'Carnival…carnival…I'm going to the carnival.' I sang in my head. 'Hey mom! I'm going to the carnival!' I shouted downstairs.

'Good! You can take your bother' She replied to me.

… Fuck!

Well there is that chapter… the next chapter is the carnival chapter woo!!! Please review and I'll have the next chapter up sooner than the others I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISEEEE!

Sweet Roses


End file.
